Visions of Evil
by gleefullysingingthroughlife
Summary: Legolas'life was shattered when he found out that his father isn't Thranduil.In a desperate search to find his inner warrior he joins the fellowship.But a curse weighs on his shoulders could either kill the Fellowship,save them,or sway him toevilr
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I've written, so I'm trying again.

Oh, and for all the fans of Through A Child's Eyes, I'm trying to get into contact with Melba and Anna so we can continue writing. Terribly sorry about the wait. Blame me, I got a little scared of writing after Blame Me Not.

Okay, I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone. Tolkien owns all. BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF TOLKIEN!

Oh, and thoughts are in italics.

This is slightly AU. The Ring still exists though.

And if there is anyone willing to Beta for me, I would greatly appreciate it.

Visions of Evil

It was a beautiful day in Mirkwood. It was rare that there was a beautiful day there, since Sauron's reign had begun, the forest seemed to be constantly dark. But today, the day was going to be better than the Crown Prince, and only child of the King and Queen of Mirkwood had imagined. Today, Legolas's mother had promised him that they would ride to the small pond that was their special place.

Legolas was young compared to the other Elves in Mirkwood. He was the last born, born only one thousand years ago. And he was the pride of Mirkwood. His beauty was said to rival Undomiel's and Luthien's. Elves came from all over to rival at his beauty, a fact that embarrassed and amused Legolas. Even today his mind wandered to the Elves that came to gush over him, so to speak. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts out of his mind. For today, only the fun that he and his mother were to have was going to be allowed on his mind.

"Legolas, sweetheart, are you ready yet? Legolas?" His mother's sweet voice drifted through the closed door. Legolas jumped up, pausing only to grab his new bow and knives. His birthday had been just yesterday and the bow was a gift from his father and the knives were a gift from his mother along with the new tunic that he wore.

"I'm ready Mother." The young elf pulled the door open and smiled at his mother. She paused, running a hand over his face.

Oh, how can I tell him that he isn't his father's child? How can I tell him? It will tear him up inside.

Her love for her child always seemed to out weigh anything. But this was something that she had never wanted to tell him. The orcs seemed to get closer to the palace every day and she didn't, no, couldn't allow something to happen to any of her family without her son knowing the truth. Her mind was made up. She would tell him today.

"Nana. What's wrong?" Legolas tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out why his mother refused to look him in the eye.

"It's nothing, my son. Come, let us go. the sun has already risen high in the sky. I have packed us a lunch." She smiled, taking his hand and walking out into the court yard. Legolas tilted his head up towards the sun as they walked to were their horses were already standing. He held his mother's horse as she mounted before walking over to his own horse and mounting. Together they set off into the woods. Before long they reached their special spot.

An hour later they were resting comfortably besides the water. Legolas ran a hand through the water splashing his mother who didn't seem to notice.

"Mother? What is wrong? You've been very quiet all day. Are you not enjoying today?" Legolas sat up, allowing his hair to flow back in a golden cascade. His mother sighed, siting up and looking Legolas in the eye.

"We must talk." Legolas tilted his head, confusion fluttering over his fair features.

"What is wrong? Please, just talk to me." Legolas moved closer to his mother hand rested a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair off his face.

"Do you remember what we talked about before, about my being a slave to Sauron before escaping to Lothlorien where I met your father?" Legolas nodded, "Well, I really don't know how to tell you this. Your father and I have discussed this many times since you were born and we decided that you are now old enough to know the truth."

"The truth about what? What are you trying to say Mother?" Legolas stood, fear started to become clear in his shimmering blue eyes. His mother stood, swallowing hard.

"Thranduil is not your father." She shot out the words as fast as she could, then closed her eyes. Legolas stared at her.

"Your lying. If he isn't, who is?" He placed a hand on a tree, as if for support.

"Sauron is. Legolas, I'm so.."

"Don't. Don't say your sorry. You lied to me! All through my life you've lied to me! Ada has also! How could you? I Hate you!" Legolas was screaming by the time he got to the last word. He turned on his heel and ran over to his horse. Before he could mount, however, orcs flooded into the clearing. Legolas grabbed his knives, spinning and killing the closest orc. About thirty orcs raced in. He began to fight, stabbing, killing whatever came near him. Rage filled him, and suddenly, nothing mattered except killing anything close to him.

But one scream changed that. Legolas turned his head just in time to see Orcs attacking his mother. Then all went black.

A low moan escaped Legolas's mouth as he slowly awoke. He lifted his head slightly and looked around their surroundings. As far as he could tell, he was in the southern part of the Northern wood's realm. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here for a few minutes. Then his eyes caught the group of orcs to the side of him and all of his memories came back.

"Naneth! Naneth! Where are you?" He whispered with panic clear in his voice.

"Legolas! I'm here!" Legolas looked to his other side and saw his mother. blood caked on her brow. Her skirt was ripped and tears were all over her blouse.

"Are you alright?" Legolas looked her over, checking for any obvious wounds. She shook her head.

"No, I am well. Are you alright? You took a hard hit to the head." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I don't. I love you, Nana. I really do." Tears appeared in his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, will you look at this. Apparently this little one knows what happens to Elves. Shall we show him with this Elf that he loves soon much?" The Orcs cheered, raising their weapons. The orc that had spoken grabbed Legolas's mother and dragged her into the middle of the group. Legolas felt his heart rip. His mother scream, and he turned his head, vomiting and crying. The orcs cheered, disgusting as their nature was.

And an arrow whizzed by and killed an orc.

Immediately the orcs turned. Legolas saw his father's warriors. They began to fight, arrows whizzing and swords clanging. Legolas fought against his bounds, tearing his wrists up and getting his hands free. He untied his feet and raced to his mother's side.

"Legolas..." His mother breathed, gasping for breath.

"Naneth, don't worry. You'll be fine. You'll see. Ada's armies are here. They'll save you." He placed a kiss on her brow. She grabbed one of his hands.

"Legolas, please forgive me for what is to come. Never meant for it to happen..." Her eyes glazed over. Legolas let out a cry, shaking her and crying to her to come back to him. Strong arms grabbed him, slowly pulling him away. Legolas knew it was his father, but refused to acknowledge him. He stared at his mother's body and slowly began sobbing, turning around and clinging to his father's body.

Well, I hope you all like this start. I promise, the next couple of chapter will be better. Please review so I know if you like it or not.

Legolas's fanatical fan girl.


	2. Chapter 2

hi everyone, glad people like this story. Here's the response to everyone's reviews.

Navaer Lalaith: I'm glad you brought this up. I completely forgot that Luthien was also half Maia and half Elf. So I did some research about Maias, and and going to try and weave this in. And I know that most of the time spells and wizardry were used, but for his mother, so was a creature of light, and Sauron was a creature of evil, so I balanced with both in one Elf. Also, give me a little time. it's just the first chapter, well, second now, can't do everything in one chapter. and if your referring to the book Legolas, it focused on Aragorn and Frodo, not Legolas, so Legolas could of had many admires that we don't know about.

And for everyone, Legolas is extremely young when his mother was killed. He was only about ten. He will be older in this chapter though, about 21. In human years, that is. Screwing with the timeline again. Sorry, kinda.

Fwe: K, am updating. Enjoy.

Evenstar606: I'm sorry it's so sad. it won't be as sad in later chapters. I think... maybe... depends on my mood.

ok, jumping forward a few years. actually, 11 years.

and if anyone will Beta for me, please say so! Pretty please? I'll give you a virtual Custard Cake.

Thoughts and anything mental (not giving away secrets yet) are in italics.

Oh, and fans of Through a Child's Eyes, the next chapter is in the works. It'll be up before next week with any hope.

Visions of Evil

_A hand was reaching towards his face, gazing over his cheek. A thumb stroked his jaw, massaging muscles. Another hand held him down by the throat._

_"Shhhh. Time. Sun up, Sun down. Time speaks. Listen." Legolas tilted his head, looking towards the sun. As fast as he turned his head, the moon came up and aligned with the sun._

_"How is this possible? What is it saying?" Legolas looked back at the figure standing over him. The figure leaned forward, so only it's eyes could be seen. _

_"Good and evil are ready." The eyes glowed a deep red and blood splurted from them, covering Legolas. _

Legolas bolted up, gasping for breath. He touched his cheek, feeling the blood from his dream still on him. He took a shakey breath and stood, reaching for a candle. His hand touched the wick, and it lit.

Legolas jumped back, staring at the flame. His eyes flew around the room, looking for anyone before resting on his bed. He took another step towards him bed and saw the blood covering the sheets.

"What did I tell you? Now, what are you?" The voice spoke in his ear, grabbing his hands. Legolas turned around on his heel, staring at the eyes. He trembled, forcing himself to look away from the eyes and at the mask that covered the face. The hands released him.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Legolas reached for the mask, only to be grabbed.

"What have you done to me!" He cried, fighting to get his hands free. The masked figure laughed.

"Balanced." Legolas gasped as the figure started to remove it's mask..

And he bolted up in his bed for the second time. Legolas threw back his blankets, running his hand over it. Completely dry, no blood. He took a deep breath and touched the wick of the candle. Nothing.

"by the Valar, Legolas, it was just a dream." He murmered to himself. A knock on his door made him jump, and Thranduil walked into the room. He smiled at Legolas.

"Happy Birthday. Coming of age day. Are you excited?" Thranduil embraced Legolas, placing a kiss on his forehead. Legolas nodded, looking out the window.

"I wish Nana was here though." Thranduil sighed, brushing a stray lock of hair from Legolas's face.

"I know. So do I. But she would be so proud of you." Legolas walked to the window, looking up at the sun.

"Legolas, is something wrong? Other than Nana?" Thranduil placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas sighed.

"Just a dream that won't go away. It's nothing." Legolas smiled at his father. He had never had the heart to tell him that his mother had told him that he wasn't his father. It didn't really matter to Legolas anymore anyways. Thranduil would always be his father in his mind.

"Well, why don't we just put that dream from your mind and concentrate on tonight. The twins arrived this morning, and can't wait to see you." Legolas grinned, opening his mouth to respond when he suddenly collapsed.

_fire and light fought for control, overlapping and retreating. Legolas stood before them, watching, intrigued. It looked like a dance. He thought the light looked like his mother._

_"Nana?" He whispered. She stepped towards him, away from the fire._

_"Legolas. It's been balanced." She touched his cheek, fear glazing her eyes over. Legolas pulled back._

_"Nana, what is balanced? What's happening?" She sighed, turning back towards the fire. Legolas reached for her, "Nana, what is happening! Answer me, please!" She turned back to him._

_"It's coming! It's here! It's back, and wants you!" Legolas swallowed, looking at the fire._

_"What you warned me about? Is the fire what you are sorry about?" Legolas trembled. The fire was so large, so dark. The light looked so welcoming, and all he wanted to do was embrace it, but the fire kept demanding his attention. His mom touched the fire, forcing it back._

_"He wants you back. He knows your his blood. And he'll keep coming for you. He won't leave you alone." Legolas touched the fire, tilting his head, and touched the light with his other hand._

_"Why can I touch both of them?" His nana looked away, far off._

_"Your not ready. He'll make you ready."_

_"How will he make me ready?" The light faded, his mother grabbed his wrist._

_"Don't follow him. He'll talk nice, speak kind. His power is to influence people. don't let him influence you, and you will be safe. His power is in his voice. don't listen and he'll have nothing on you." Legolas looked her in the eyes._

_"How will he speak to me?" The light faded, his mother disappeared, and the flame came forward._

_"In your mind." A dark, burned hand reached out from the fire and grasped his wrist, dragging him towards the flame._

"Legolas, wake up." Thranduil called softly to him, sitting beside him on the bed. Legolas whimpered, tossing and turning in his unconcious state. After Legolas had collapsed, he had picked him up and raced to the healing wing were he was informed that until Legolas awoke, they couldn't do anything. That had been over an hour ago. The sun was high in the sky by now.

Legolas moaned, moving slightly. His eyes blinked open, slowly starting to focus.

"How are you feeling?" Thranduil touched his arm, concern showing over his face. Legolas smiled tiredly.

"I'm okay. I keep having the weirdest dreams. I don't understand them..." Legolas gasped, his eyes suddenly getting a far away look in them. A few seconds later, Legolas jumped, shaking his head.

"What was that? Ada, what is happening!" Legolas sat up, looking around the room wildly. Thranduil tilted his head to the side, staring at Legolas.

"What do you mean?" Legolas pointed towards the window.

"Watch." They stared at the window for a moment, then a bird flew through the window the a dead snake in it's claw. It dropped the snake, which knocked over the candle burning on the desk and the curtain caught on fire. Legolas pushed Thranduil to the side and the burning curtain fell over where Thranduil had previously been sitting.

"How did you know about this?" Legolas held up a hand. The fire freezed. Thranduil watched as Legolas whispered something and the fire extinguished, the curtain came back up, as if the fire had never happened.

"What has happened to you?" Legolas turned around, fire in his eyes.

"I touched light and darkness at the same time. What else could?" He wove a spell there, staring at his father.

_time through portal_

_time through mist_

_hear my call_

_and let time be done._

The sun stopped moving. A cloud came over sky, and the moon rose to set beside the sun.

_Balance of earth_

_balance of evil_

_balance of good_

_hear this voice_

_and let the balance be complete._

A flash of fire came from beneath his feet. He stared at Thranduil, and suddenly, he was on fire. Thranduil let out a cry, calling for Legolas.

"Please, why are you doing this. Please, Legolas, stop."

"I am no longer Legolas." And Legolas's shape changed from fair and light to dark and evil, "I am the Dark Lord."

Legolas pulled his hand back from the fire. His mother watched him.

"This is you future. This is what the fire holds for you." Legolas stared at her, and the light and fire disappeared.

"Legolas. How are you feeling?" His father sat in the same chair in the same room as before.

So? Like? Hate? Review please and I'll give you a cookie, virtual mind you. for all the virtual chocolatly goodness you can handle, hit the little review button please. until next time.

Legolas's fanatical fan girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Maniac: I'll make sure not to touch your curtain again. Umm…. Slightly scared? HYPER! HYPER GOOD! Hi. Back from hyperville. Always loving reviews, and glad to get yours. Don't send Bob after me! I'll make sure not to touch it again! Ah! Balrogs…. Ok, going to continue with reviews so I can get on with the story. Thank you!

Elphpirate: Don't worry, going to continue stories. Just a little hard between school and work. I'm thrilled that you love this story, and hopefully it will continue that way. Thank you.

Astalder27- here's your chocolate. It's meant to be confusing, don't worry. Everyone will figure it out eventually.

Fool SupPort- Thank you. That really means a lot. I'm continuing, just a bit slowly. Kinda screwed up the last chapter, brought it on too fast, so had to take some time to redirect this. Thank you again.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith- quick question- is your name taken from Joseph and the Amazing Techno Color Coat? That is the name, right? Just saw the musical, borrowed it from a friend. Anyways, thanks. I was looking for the creepy element look. Loved hearing from you. Thanks.

Impatient Elf: Sorry to make you more impatient but am updating now. Thanks for your review.

Linschickrule101- Sorry for making you wait. Here you go.

F we: sorry, stupid Microsoft word won't let me type your name. Thank you for the offer; I'll probably take you up on it soon, just not for this chapter. Haven't updated in a while and want to get this one out. After this I'll e-mail you though. Can't wait to hear from you again and hope that this chapter keeps your attention too.

Elf Of Rohan- Yep. Going to make for some interesting times when the fellowship finds out.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Brought the last chapter up too fast and screwed up my ideas. Here you go though.

Visions of Evil

One Year Later:

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood in the center of the Council of Elrond, looking at the gathering before him. Across from him sat his friend, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. At his side was his cousin, Alyan. The stewards of Mirkwood were on his right side, paving way to Gandalf and the halfling that sat next to him.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it! I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted. Legolas stepped forward, holding his hands out, attempting to keep the fighting at the minimum. He closed his eyes, fighting off the darkness that threatened his mind again. Ever since that fateful day, since he touched the fire and light, since he saw his Nana, since his Ada… Legolas shook his head. He couldn't think about that. Not now. The Ring was in front of him.

"You could take it. Claim it as your own. Your Ada would accept you; hold you at the highest level. You could rule the world!" Sinister voices overlapped his consciousness, and Legolas stumbled, near collapsing. His hand ran to his head, and the elves swarmed past him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Gandalf.

"I will take it! I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." The Halfling shouted.

"What makes you think that you can fight Sauron?" Boromir snapped. Pain invaded his head as Frodo stepped forward and grabbed the Ring.

"You can't. They can't. No one can. All of you are warriors that he knows. He knows all of your weaknesses. But he doesn't know mine." The Hobbit placed the Ring around his neck. Legolas closed his eyes, trembling as the pain grew.

"Gandalf, help." Legolas whispered, passing out as the pain grew.

Aragorn was sitting beside him when Legolas finally awoke.

"Quite the show you put on. I think you even scared Gimli." Aragorn smiled at him. Legolas moaned, throwing the pillow over his head.

"What do you want, Aragorn?"

"Why did you collapse?"

"Are you always this direct?"

"Sometimes." Legolas looked up at him.

"Do I have to know why?

"You knew you were going to. Gandalf told me." Legolas made a noise.

"Did you just growl?" Aragorn laughed.

"I can't believe he told you. Must hurt that damned wizard."

"Elfling, I may be old, I may be ancient, but I still have the hearing of a three year old elf!" Gandalf stepped into the room and stood beside the bed.

"Would people just leave me alone!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn looked hurt, turned on his heel and left the room.

"Watch who you lose that temper to. You'll lose everything then." Gandalf snapped.

"What haven't I lost?" Legolas asked bitterly as the door slammed shut.

**In Elrond's Study**

"Ada, What happened with Legolas today? Every time he's been near the Ring since it came here, he's been ill. Is he connected to it?" Aragorn paced the length of the room.

"Estel, please sit down. I don't know what happened to Legolas." Elrond leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Since Legolas had collapsed hours earlier, he had been pouring over books trying to find out why.

"Ada, no-one collapses for no reason. Especially not Elves. Elves don't get ill." Aragorn fell back into a chair.

"I can not find anything in any of the books that tells why he would collapse suddenly. Perhaps the Ring has a stronger hold over him from its master being in Mirkwood for a length of time. I truthfully don't know."

"Have you talked to the stewards? They might know." Aragorn sighed, before standing up, "Forget it. I've had enough for one day. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Sleep well Ion-nin. I'll check in on Legolas before retiring. Let him be for the night." Elrond smiled at him, motioning him towards the door.

Legolas was sitting out on the balcony when Elrond came in. He turned his head to show the half-elf that he knew he was there.

"Why do you refuse to speak to Aragorn?" Elrond rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Why should I speak to him?" Legolas pulled away and walked inside.

"He is one of your only friends. That is why you should respect him enough to let him know what is happening. He's scared of what is happening to you."

"Why should he care! I don't deserve his friendship!" Legolas cried, turning to face Elrond.

"If you didn't deserve his friendship, then you would not be friends with him. You do deserve his friendship. Talk to him." Elrond sat on his bed.

"What would I say to him? There is nothing I could say." Legolas answered, seating himself in a chair.

"Tell him the truth." Elrond answered.

"You know that I can't do that."

"You could."

"I can't tell anyone about that!" Legolas jumped to his feet, staring at Elrond.

"What are you so afraid of?" Elrond demanded, also jumping to his feet.

"You know what I am afraid of. You know everything I know!" Legolas yelled.

"I don't. You expect everyone to know what you feel. We don't. You have to talk to us!" Elrond answered. Legolas bunched his hands into fists, turning away.

"I can't talk to anyone!"

"You could! If you would just give us a chance…."

"What do you want me to do! Tell every being in Middle Earth that I killed my Father!"

**Ducks behind millions of books. HELP! Don't kill me please! I'll update faster if you will tell me what you think! Coughreviewcough** come on, please! I'll be thrilled. And will update. And I won't end the next chapter with a cliffhanger.


End file.
